gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Compact Rifle
|manufacturer = Shrewsbury |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $14,650 |unlock = |related = AK-47 |origin = U.S.A. |caliber = STI ACB 7.62mm |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Rifle |anim = Gun Large |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Shrewsbury Compact Rifle is an assault rifle added in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As the name suggests, the Compact Rifle is a compact version of the Assault Rifle. It is a custom AK carbine, having the receiver of a Norinco Type 56, but with a very short barrel, somewhere between the length of the Mini Draco and the Micro Draco AK Pistol, as well as lacking a stock. It is modeled with a Midwestern Industries railed AK scope mount, as well as a flash hider. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Compact Rifle is a small but strong rifle, dealing more damage than the original Assault Rifle in exchange for more recoil. It shares a similar fire rate like the Assault Rifle and has the same range as it as well. It also has a higher damage profile than the Carbine Rifle, Special Carbine and Bullpup Rifle, and is tied with the Advanced Rifle in terms of damage. The Compact Rifle is also the first assault rifle in the series to have the ability to be used on a motorcycle, bicycle or boat. Overall, the Compact Rifle is a good weapon to use in medium range combat but is not a wise choice when dealing in short and long range combat due to its huge recoil and low fire rate. The weapon by default has a 30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a 60-round magazine. As of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, it can be further upgraded with a 100-round drum magazine, which offers as much supression fire as an MG with "Extended Clip" or a Combat MG with "Default Clip", at the cost of a slightly increased reload time. GTA Online Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.158 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 380 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended clip) 100-round drum magazine (Drum magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = CompactRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery In-game CompactRifle-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Compact Rifle on Rockstar Games Social Club. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|A player firing the Compact Rifle. A Slamvan Custom is seen in the background. CompactRifle-ExtendedClip-GTAV.png|The Compact Rifle equipped with an Extended Clip. HUD icon CompactRifle-HUD-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. First-Person View CompactRifle-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding CompactRifle-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming CompactRifle-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights CompactRifle-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading CompactRifle-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Drum Magazine) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Ammu-Nation, for $14,650. **If the player has purchased the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack, this weapon will be available for FREE. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Compact Rifle cannot equip any scope attachment, despite having a picatinny rail on top. Navigation }} es:Rifle Compacto Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons